All of It
| recorded = | studio = | genre = Country | length = | label = Warner Nashville | producer = Michael Carter | prev_title = Down Home Sessions IV | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = | next_year = }} All of It is the third studio album by American country music singer Cole Swindell. It was released on August 17, 2018 via Warner Bros. Records Nashville. The album includes the lead single "Break Up in the End", and several songs written by Swindell, Michael Carter, and outside writers. Content "Break Up in the End" is the album's lead single. It has charted on Hot Country Songs and Country Airplay in advance of the album's release. The album features twelve songs in total, of which Swindell co-wrote five. Two other cuts, "Somebody's Been Drinkin'" and "The Ones Who Got Me Here", were also released digitally in advance of the album. He will also tour on the headlining All of It Tour, which begins in St. Louis, Missouri on the day of the album's release. Of the album's title track, Swindell told the website Sounds Like Nashville that the song was chosen as the title track "because I think the album is full of every topic we could touch on." Critical reception Rating it 3.5 out of 4 stars, Newsday said that the album consists of songs that are "celebrating regular life with thrilling results." He praised the lyrics of "Reason to Drink", "The Ones That Got Me Here", and "Dad's Old Number" in particular. Annie Reuter of Sounds Like Nashville also praised the songwriting, and said of the album as a whole, "Whether he wrote the song or not, his emotive singing shines through, leaving a lasting impression on the listener. And, with a proven track record at radio in selecting songs that leave an impact, All of It adds to Swindell’s growing catalog of hits." Commercial performance All of It debuted at number seven on the US ''Billboard'' 200 with 50,000 album-equivalent units, of which 39,000 were pure album sales. It is Swindell's third top 10 album. The album has sold 58,900 copies in the United States as of September 2018. Track listing #"Love You Too Late" (Cole Swindell, Michael Carter, Brandon Kinney) – 3:25 #"All of It" (Bobby Pinson, Dallas Davidson, Kyle Fishman) – 3:39 #"Somebody’s Been Drinkin’" (Brent Anderson, Lynn Hutton, Hunter Phelps) – 3:45 #"Sounded Good Last Night" (Carter, Shane Minor, Chase McGill, Cole Taylor) – 3:25 #"Break Up in the End" (Jon Nite, Chase McGill, Jessie Jo Dillon) – 3:20 #"I’ll Be Your Small Town" (Swindell, Cole Taylor, McGill) – 3:15 #"The Ones Who Got Me Here" (Swindell, Ashley Gorley, Jesse Frasure) – 3:20 #"20 in a Chevy" (Swindell, Ross Copperman, Nite) – 3:04 #"Reason to Drink" (Swindell, Carter, Kinney, Boyd) – 3:30 #"Her" (Matt Jenkins, Gorley, McGill, Wade Kirby, Phil O’Donnell) – 3:32 #"Both Sides of the Mississippi" (Jenkins, Ben Hayslip, J. T. Harding) – 3:20 #"Dad’s Old Number" (Jessi Alexander, Boyd, McGill) – 3:30 Charts References Category:2018 albums Category:Cole Swindell albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums